Draco's Last Offence
by Prewittmalfoy
Summary: Sequel to Times of Changes and picks up where it left off. Starts off the trio and Draco's 7th year and Ginny's 6th but continues past that as well. They all must face the results of their choices and how that all will effect their lives. (Still a Work in Progress.)
1. The First Day Back

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or his universe. It belongs entirely to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate Harry and his world for my own enjoyment. I am not getting any money for this.

 **Draco's last offense**

 **Chapter One: The First Day Back**

It was the first day of September and the beginning of his final year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy sat alone on the train contemplating the events of his life that had occurred over the last year. His father had been killed by his mother in May and she had been sent off to Azkaban in June. He had also fallen madly in love with the one girl he had least expected to. Granted he hadn't seen her since right before his mother's trial at the end of May he still knew she loved him and he loved her. They had kept daily correspondence with each other the entire summer and had promised to meet on the first day back to school in his compartment on the train. Since he was Head Boy he had his own private compartment. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her coming into his compartment.

"Hello Draco" She whispered in his ear so suddenly he jumped and landed on the floor with a bang.

"Ginny!" He said looking entirely shocked by her presence. "I hadn't heard you come in. How long have you been here?"

"Oh only a minute or two. You must have been really deep in thought to not have noticed." She said indignantly.

He reached up and pulled her down to the floor with him. Then softly whispered in her ear "I was deep in thought thinking about you my love" He smiled with glee when he saw a blush as red as her hair spread across her beautifully freckled face. Slowly he leaned in and placed his lips so softly against hers they barely seemed to touch at all.

Before he could lean in further to deepen their kiss someone loudly cleared their throat in the doorway of his compartment. Without even looking up he knew exactly who it was. "Do you mind Granger? Can't you see I'm a little busy here right now?"

"Yes but that still doesn't excuse either of you from the prefects meeting."

Slowly Draco rose off the floor lifting Ginny up with him. "Ok Granger. We're coming" He then proceed to carry Ginny all the way down to the end of the train where the rest of the prefects were waiting. Many of them glared at Draco as he walked in carrying Ginny in his arms followed closely by Hermione.

"Ok. I know that many of you would rather be elsewhere then here listening to me so lets just get this meeting under way shall we?" When she saw no objections from the group she continued. "Now the first order of business is…" She trailed off glaring at Draco who wasn't listening to her at all but instead kissing Ginny silently. "Mister Malfoy! If you would kindly stop snogging your girlfriend and help me get this meeting over as quickly as possible."

Draco frowned at her but none the less got up from his seat still holding Ginny in his arms and walked next to Hermione and began to give the prefects the same spiel that Hermione had attempted to give just moments before. After about a half an hour of going over the rules and passwords to the prefects' only locations he dismissed the entire group. As he was leaving the car he saw that Hermione was frowning at his chest. He looked down and saw that while he had been talking Ginny had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I guess I bored her to sleep with all the rules." Draco said with a laugh.

"Probably not. They all do that on the train. I mean Ron had barely sat down in his compartment and was asleep. It wouldn't surprise me if really had any sleep last night." She stopped suddenly then continued "Well you really should get her back to her compartment and put her down. Your arms must be killing you."

"Not really. She's quite light. She actually seems lighter when she sleeps."

Hermione seemed shocked by what he said. "I take it that you've carried her while she's been asleep before."

He blushed suddenly and gave her a slight nod before walking out the door and back to his compartment. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened between them the night before his mother's trial. That night they had sex for the first time. It was the greatest experience of his life. He had never experienced anything like it ever. After that night he'd carried Ginny back to Gryffindor tower before he had to leave to join his mother at her trial.

He pulled himself out of his memories and looked down upon the face of his sleeping love. He smiled to himself as she slept on his lap so peacefully. As he was watching her sleep he realized that something was different about this Ginny sleeping next to him then the one that night so many months before. He couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed about her. He was looking over every inch of her body to figure out what had changed about her. At first it seemed that she was the same until he suddenly noticed her stomach. It was considerably rounder then it had been the last time that he had seen her at the end of May.

'Could she be….' He stopped himself 'She would have told me if she was…wouldn't she?' Slowly he let these thoughts run through his head. He finally decided that he would just ask her when she woke up. Guessing that she wouldn't be awake for another few hours and knowing that he still had to do rounds he got up and left the compartment silently. As he was shutting the door to his compartment he heard someone come up behind him. Turning around he was surprised to see Harry Potter standing there.


	2. Ginny's Secret

**Chapter Two: Ginny's Secret**

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked quickly.

"I was coming to check on Ginny. She hadn't come back from the prefects meeting and I was getting worried about her."

"Didn't Granger tell you? Ginny fell asleep during the meeting, so I laid her down to rest in my compartment."

"Oh…That's good. I was worried that she was off in one of the loo's throwing up again. How's she doing then?"

Draco looked at Harry quizzically. "Why did you think she was off in a loo? Why would she be throwing up?"

"Well…" Harry started slowly unsure how much Draco knew yet. "She's been up every night for the past few days throwing up until the early hours of the morning" Harry looked up to see Draco staring at Ginny's sleeping body. Suddenly Draco looked at him and asked quietly.

"Harry? Do you know why she's been throwing up?"

Harry looked down at his feet contemplating if he should tell Draco or not when suddenly Ron came up behind them both.

"Harry! There you are. Have you found Ginny yet? Is she ok?" Ron didn't notice Draco until he reached them. "Oh...Hi Malfoy." Even though Draco was dating his sister and they were on friendly terms they were still on a last name basis.

Harry nodded slightly to Draco and quietly said, "I'll tell you all I know once Ron leaves" then he turned to Ron quickly "Yeah I found her and she's fine. Seems she fell asleep during the prefects meeting and now she's asleep in Malfoy's compartment." Harry could tell that Ron didn't like the idea of his little sister being asleep in the private compartment of his not to long ago enemy. Sensing that Ron was going to say something about it Harry quickly stopped him saying. "I've got some stuff I need to discuss with Malfoy in private. I promise that after I'm done I'll bring Ginny back to our compartment."

Ron nodded and left not really wanting to leave but trusting Harry to keep his word. After Ron was out of earshot Harry turned to Draco and pointed to the compartment where Ginny was still sound asleep. Once the door was shut Harry quickly locked it and placed a silencing spell on the compartment so that if anyone passed by they wouldn't be able to hear what Harry and Draco were talking about.

"Why are you suddenly keeping secrets from Ron? I thought you two were best friends?" Draco asked slightly shocked by Harry's behavior.

"It's Ginny who's keeping the secrets from Ron not me. So anyway, the other night I had heard her get up and run to the bathroom. Normally it wouldn't have phased me but this time I could tell that something was wrong. I quietly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom where she was. I softly knocked on the door and when she didn't answer I put my ear to the door. That's when I heard her crying. I opened the door and walked in instantly seeing why she was crying so much. She was bent over the toilet throwing up. I quickly went over to her and held her hair to keep it out of her face. After about ten minutes or so she had stopped throwing up and went to the sink to wash her face and rinse out her mouth. I knew the moment she stood up what had caused it all." Harry stopped for a moment to give Draco time to think about what he had just told him. Once it seemed that Draco understood what he was saying Harry continued. "As she was brushing her teeth and washing her face I turned to her and asked her when she had found out. At first she was shocked by my question then slowly she told me. After she had finished she started to cry again so I just let her cry until she fell asleep in my arms." Harry stopped sensing that Draco probably had some questions for him.

After a few minuets of silence Draco asked quietly while staring at Ginny's sleeping form on his lap. "Do you know how far along she is and when she found out?"

Harry nodded. "She found out in the middle of July and she's about three months along right now she says."

All Draco could do was stare at Ginny. Harry could see tears beginning to form in his eyes as he asked more to himself then to Harry. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Even though the question wasn't really directed to him Harry still felt a need to answer. "She was scared about how you would react if she told you through a letter, so she decided to wait until she saw you next to tell you. I guess she hadn't gotten a chance to before she fell asleep." He smiled at her and was surprised when she smiled back. "Why don't I leave you two alone to talk about this in private. I think I'll go and see what Hermione is up to." And with that Harry left.


	3. Telling Ron

**Chapter Three: Telling Ron**

Draco stared after Harry slightly confused at his sudden exit. He was still in such shock from the sudden discovery of Ginny's pregnancy that he hadn't noticed that she was awake and staring up at him. He leaned back and began to stare out the window, clearly deep in thought. Ginny just lay there staring up at him, letting him think. After, what seemed like forever to her, she finally decided to interrupt his thoughts. "Draco?"

He nearly jumped from his seat and dropped her when she suddenly spoke. He calmed down quickly smiling down at her. "Yes my love?" he asked.

"Are you angry that I didn't tell you about this before?" She was visibly nervous about how he would answer her.

He sat there silently contemplating how to answer her question. After another moment of thought he looked down at her and with a smile responded. "I'm not angry with you for not telling me my love." She gave him a slight smile and was about to ask him something else when he began to speak again. "I just wish I hadn't found out from Potter that's all."

She had to laugh at that slightly. "Sorry. I really had meant to tell you when I had first got on the train but…" She trailed off blushing slightly.

"But I kinda distracted you didn't I?" He finished for her and before she could begin talking again he pulled her to him kissing her ever so slightly before deepening the kiss and pulling her into a seated position on his lap. Once they were both sitting up once more he stopped their kiss and let her finally speak.

"I was so worried about how you would react to this. I mean I know you love me and all but I wasn't sure if you really meant to carry on this relationship once you were out of school. We never really talked about it." Ginny stopped and looked into Draco's eyes looking for his reaction to all that she had just said. She didn't have to look long to realize that all her fears were needless. She could see he loved her more then anything and in a way that he loved their unborn child too.

Draco saw all her fears about him not loving her melt away as she stared into his eyes. He could still see that she was still scared about something so he decided to break their silence and find out what still scared her.

"Do your brothers know yet?" He asked her knowing that they probably didn't.

She shook her head slightly and replied. "Not that I know of but Fred and George kept looking at me like they had guessed what was going on but they never said anything the one time they visited. The only people who know are Harry, you and Hermione. I did make Harry and Hermione promise not to tell anyone. Why did he tell you anyway?"

"Well…" Draco began sheepishly. "I had been watching you sleep and had noticed your belly. I decided that I should go and perform my duties as Head Boy and check on the students on the train when I ran into Harry. He was looking for you and had let slip that you had been up all night throwing up. When I had asked him why he seemed to contemplate if he should tell me or not. I guess he could tell I already suspected so he felt no need to keep it a secret. Right as he was going to tell me your brother showed up." He saw her tense up and silently ask if Ron knew. "Don't worry Gin, Harry didn't say anything about this to Ron. He actually made Ron go away rather quickly so that him and I could talk freely." When he said this she relaxed and smiled at him. "And Ginny I want you to know I truly love you." He said placing his hand to her belly. "And OUR baby too."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that." She smiled slightly then began to frown again. "Now I guess we have to go tell Ron."

Draco hugged her to him tightly saying. "I'm afraid so my love." He then stood up lifting her with him once more. He carried her down the car to the compartment where he knew Hermione and Harry were and suspected that Ron would be as well. He knocked on the door then without waiting for a response he opened it. Draco could see the shock on her face as he entered her compartment.

"Malfoy? Ginny? What are you doing here?" She was clearly surprised to see them there. As she stared at them confused, Draco placed Ginny down on the seat across from her and Harry.

"Oh I figured that Ron would be here with you both." Draco replied.

"No. He's probably off looking for the trolly lady for something to eat." Hermione replied. "Why did you need Ron?"

"Ginny has…..No we have some news to tell him about."

"Oh I see. He should be back any minute." Harry said as the compartment door opened once again and Ron came back in. "I take it you couldn't find the trolly?"

"No and I was so looking forward to some snacks. Oh well. Hopefully she'll be by here again with the snacks." Ron sat down on the bench near Harry and Hermione. "What you doing in here Malfoy?"

"We're here to talk to you." Draco answered as Ginny began to shake slightly from her nervousness.

Hermione saw the slight shaking of her best friend so she got up and pulled Ginny into a quick hug as she whispered in her ear. "If you're here to tell him what I think you are it's just best to get it over with."

"Ok…but would you please sit next to him while I tell him. I don't really want him getting up and hurting Draco." Hermione nodded as she went back over to Ron and Harry and sat down, discreetly pulling Ron's wand from his pocket.

After she was seated Ginny began to speak. "Hermione…Ron...Harry. I'm…I'm..." Feeling Draco squeeze her hand she finished. "I'm pregnant."


	4. The Shock of a Lifetime

**Chapter Four: The Shock Of A Lifetime**

Ron jumped up and grabbed for his wand ready to curse Draco. When he brought up his hand to curse him he was shocked that his hand was empty. Turning around he saw that Hermione was holding it in her hand. "Give me back my wand!" He demanded trying to pull it from her hand.

"I won't give it back to you until you sit down and are being rational again." Hermione retorted.

Ron seeing that this was a losing battle slumped back down on the seat beside Hermione and began staring at Draco and Ginny. After he had calmed down a little he finally looked at Ginny. "How could you have let this happen? I thought you were smarter then this. What am I gonna tell mum and dad?"

"I'm sorry Ron. I wasn't planing this or anything. I guess I messed up the potion I took so this happened. Also it's not your job to tell mum and dad. I'm gonna tell them next week when they're in Hogsmeade. I don't want to tell them by post and end up getting another one of mum's howlers." They all cringed as they recalled Mrs. Weasley's howlers. They were very freighting.

Ron agreed that it was probably best that they not tell mum via post owl. After that Ron had calmed down entirely and gave Ginny and Draco a slightly lopsided grin. "I guess you're not my baby sister anymore."

"I'll always be your baby sister Ron, but you do need to understand that I'm not a baby anymore. I mean I'm gonna have a baby of my own in less then six months."

At that Ron was entirely shocked. "You're already three months?" He stared at her in disbelief. She stood up pulling her robes back so that her pregnant belly was completely noticeable to them all and nodded. Ron stared at her belly for a little bit longer then noticing that something didn't seem right about the size of her belly. "Are you sure Gin? You look like you're five or six months along not just three."

Hermione and Harry both nodded in agreement. Hermione looked up at her questionably. "Have you seen a doctor yet Gin?"

"Not yet but I was planing on going to see Madam Pomfrey when we got to school. I wasn't really comfortable about going to see a muggle doctor without my parents knowing." Suddenly looking out the window she saw that they were nearly to the station. Pointing this out to the rest of them they decided to drop the topic of Ginny and head back to their trunks and get ready to get off the train.

Since Hermione, Draco and Ginny were all prefects they knew they would have to help the younger students get their stuff off the train before they themselves could head up to Hogwarts. After fighting with them all about her ability to get her own trunk Ginny had to give in and agree that she wouldn't try and carry any trunks and she'd just let Harry and Ron do her job for her today. Once all the students were off the train and all their stuff was loaded up with everyone else's stuff the five of them all crammed into the last carriage and were taken up to Hogwarts.

The minute they arrived they all took Ginny straight to the hospital wing. Ginny tried to convince them that she could go after they all ate but they wouldn't listen. Upon arriving they were shocked to see Professor Dumbledore already there seemingly waiting for someone.

"Ah! And what brings you five up here this evening and before the school year has even started?" They all just stared at him in silence then finally Hermione spoke for them all.

"Ginny was feeling slightly ill and we thought it best for her to come up here and see Madam Pomfrey for something to settle her stomach." And as if on cue Ginny suddenly began to throw up. Hearing this Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office carrying a small tub for her to do so into. Once Ginny's stomach had settled enough for her to walk again Madam Pomfrey moved her over to one of the near by beds. When Ginny was settled she addressed Dumbledore who was still standing there waiting for something.

"How can I help you Headmaster?"

"Oh, it's nothing Poppy. I see that you're busy right now. I'll come back later when you're not." And then he left without another word.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Ginny and then to the group of students who had brought her in. "Would someone like to tell me what she ate that made her so ill?"

"Well actually it wasn't something she ate that made her get sick. She's pregnant and is just experiencing some extreme morning sickness. Or I should say evening sickness." It was Draco who had answered.

"I see. Well then there isn't much I can do for her right now. I don't have a potion that would help her on hand. If she comes back tomorrow I can have some for her then that should lessen her evening sickness." Madam Pomfrey was turning back towards her office when Hermione stopped her.

"Actually we were wondering if there was some kind of test that could be done to determine how far along she is. You see she thinks she's about three months but she looks like she's five or six to us. It just kinda worried us all a bit."

"Oh. Well yes there is a test I can do. I'll go get my supplies from my office. Mister Malfoy would you be so kind as to come and help me with it. And as for you three I would advise that you head down to the Great Hall for dinner. Miss Weasley is in good hands and will most likely be down there shortly."

Harry and Hermione had to practically drag Ron out of the Hospital wing and down to the great hall. None of them really wanted to leave but they knew that they should listen to Madam Pomfrey. The three of them arrived in the great hall just as the last of the first years were sorted into their respective houses. They all sat down near Neville Longbottom, still leaving enough room for Ginny when she came down. They were busy catching up with Neville, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan when Ginny and Draco finally arrived.

Ron was the first to notice them walk in but soon the whole school seemed to be looking at them. They both walked straight down the rows of tables to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors were sitting both looking like they were going to pass out at any moment. When they reached their destination Ginny really looked like she was going to pass out so Ron guided her safely to the bench then looked up at Draco questioning him silently about what Madam Pomfrey had said.

After taking a few deep-calming breaths he said quietly. "Triplets."


	5. Telling the Weasleys

**Chapter Five: Telling The Weasleys**

The first week of term went by in a blur for Ginny. She was dreading having to tell her family and excited about the babies at the same time. She was sure her mother wouldn't be too happy about the whole thing. She had only just gotten her parents to accept the fact that she was dating Draco. She hadn't even begun to tell her brother's that she had a boyfriend let alone the fact that it was Draco Malfoy. Percy and the Twins would be coming with her parents on Saturday. She was really dreading telling them. She still had nightmares about the time Ron learned that she was dating Draco.

At dinner Draco had come over to the Gryffindor table and ate with them instead of the Slytherins. He had been eating dinner with them all week long. He mainly was trying to make sure that Ginny ate and that she didn't worry too much. He knew that she was scared. He kept reassuring her that everything would be ok. They had decided the night before that Harry and Hermione would be coming along for morale support. Draco was going because Mrs. Weasley had sent him a personal invitation to join the Weasleys at Hog's End that Saturday. The Twins had bought Hog's End the year before to use as their centre for operations and currently Percy was staying with them.

The five of them were the first to leave the Great Hall that evening. Ginny was refusing to eat any of the food on the tables saying the smell was making her sick. They decided to go to the kitchens and have Dobby make her something to eat. The kitchens were in a state of insanity as the elves ran around making sure that the tables in the great hall stayed properly supplied. It took Harry a few minuets to find and retrieve Dobby.

"What can Dobby get the friends of Harry Potter?" Dobby squeaked when he reached them.

"We'd like some of tonight's dinner for four people and then chocolate and strawberry ice cream for five people." Harry answered for them all then he turned to Ginny. "And what would you like to eat Gin?"

"I want turkey, apple pie and treacle pudding." Once the words were out of her mouth Dobby ran off and got all the food they had asked for. He returned a moment later with a giant picnic basket and handed it to Harry.

"Here's your food Harry Potter and Friends."

"Thanks Dobby. I'll bring back the basket when we've finished." They all left the kitchen quickly before Dobby could protest to Harry bringing back the basket on his own. Once they were back in the entrance hall he realized they had a minor problem. Where could they all go and eat? He wasn't sure he really wanted Draco coming into the Gryffindor common room. "Where should we go to eat?"

They all stood around thinking. Suddenly Hagrid came out of the great hall. "What you lot up to?"

"Ginny was feeling ill from the food in the great hall so we went down to the kitchens and had Dobby whip us up a picnic." Hermione answered for them.

"Ah...I see…Well I best be off then. How about we do tea tomorrow?"

"Sorry Hagrid. We're all having tea with the Weasleys tomorrow but we'd love to come and have tea on Sunday. Would that be ok?"

"Sure….Well see you lot then." After Hagrid left they all just stood there.

"My feet are beginning to hurt. Can we just go up to the common room and eat?" Ginny began to whine. Draco went over to her and picked her up.

"Rest your feet. I'll carry you." Then he turned to Harry. "I promise I won't stand too close when you give the password. I just want her to eat and rest. I'm not gonna steal any Gryffindor secrets or anything."

Harry shrugged and they all went up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. When they were almost to the fat lady's portrait he had Draco stop and turn around. He still didn't trust him enough to let him know which portrait led into Gryffindor tower. Hermione stood guard over Draco while Ron and Harry gave the password and opened the portrait. After it was opened she let Draco turn around and they walked into the Gryffindor common room. Draco was amazed by the sheer size and brightness of the common room. He hadn't actually noticed before since it had been dark the one time he'd been there the year before.

"Wow. This is nothing like the Slytherin common room. It's so bright and big." He stood there taking it all in. After a minute of standing there Ginny began to grow restless.

"Ok…ok…stop staring and take me to my food." She demanded.

"Sorry love." He turned to where the others had been, but they weren't in the common room. He didn't know where they had gone. "Where did they go?"

"Up to Hermione's room." She pointed to the stairs on the right. Draco followed her directions and they were soon at a large portrait of an old witch. Ginny reached out and knocked on the portrait, which slid off to the side and revealed a huge red and gold sitting room. There was a large fireplace with a couch and two huge chairs next to it. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the chairs and Harry was on the floor in front of the fire dishing out the food.

"Took you long enough" Ron snapped as they came it. "We were about to start without you."

"Well thanks for waiting." Ginny smiled at her brother then pointed at the empty couch "Put me down on the couch over there."

Draco took her over to the couch and set her down. After she was settled on the couch he went over to Harry and got Ginny's food and a plate of food for him self. "Thanks Harry." He said quietly.

They all ate in silence. Once all the food was gone they sat in silence just enjoying the warmth of the fire. After a while Ron challenged Harry to a game of wizards' chess. Ginny and Draco watched them play while Hermione went off to the kitchens to return the basket and dishes to the elves. After Ron beat Harry for the fourth time he realized that Hermione hadn't returned. Just as he was about to comment on this, she walked in.

"What happened to you? We were beginning to worry that you had gotten lost somewhere." Ron asked.

"No, I didn't get lost I just got caught up talking to Dobby and the other free house elves. Did you know there are thirty of them now?" The boys all shook their heads. "It's not as many as I had hoped but they're working on convincing the others to ask for clothes." She sat down on the couch next to Draco and a sleeping Ginny. "What did you guys do to her?"

None of the guys had noticed that she had fallen asleep. Ron shrugged. "It's been a crazy week. We should probably just let her rest. She probably needs it." He and Harry played two more games of chess before deciding to go to bed. "See you all in the morning."

After they had left Draco and Hermione talked about the prefects meeting they had planed for Sunday evening. They decided what topics to address and which of them would take the lead in the meeting with which points. Once they had figured out the prefects meeting their talk turned to tea the following day.

"Are you really prepared for this? I mean I know you love Ginny but are you ready to deal with her family? I'm not even sure that Percy and the Twins know about you two."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be really prepared but we've got to do this. It will be easier with you, Harry and Ron there because you already know. It would be easier if Percy and the twins already knew about us being together but she didn't see them much this summer so she couldn't tell them. I wish I could tell them before tomorrow but that's not gonna happen."

"Well there is a way you could tell them tonight. It's kinda against the rules but I know a way out of the castle that will take us down to Hogsmeade."

"That'd be great….But how will we get there without Filch catching us?"

"I have my ways. Wake her up and meet me down in the common room. I'll bring coats for the both of you." Then she just left. It took Draco a few minutes to wake up Ginny and explain what they were going to do. Ginny was still tired, so Draco carried her down to the common room. They didn't have to wait long before Hermione came bounding down the boys stairs carrying a piece of parchment and three coats. She handed Draco and Ginny coats and then put her own coat on. She said something that Draco couldn't hear then suddenly the parchment was filled with a map. "Ok….We should be able to make it to the village passage without running into Filch. And if we run into anyone else we can just say were taking Ginny to see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione put the map back in her pocket and led them out the portrait hole.

They were nearly to the passage when Hermione suddenly stopped. Up ahead of them was Snape. He wasn't facing them but he was standing right in front of the secret passage. Hermione pulled them behind an armor then reached into her pocket and pulled out an invisibility cloak. "Where'd you get that?" Draco asked in shock.

"It's Harry's but we can discuss that later. Just put the cloak over yourself and Ginny and stay right behind me." While Draco picked up Ginny and threw the cloak over them Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snape. She preformed a spell and Snape fell over on his face. "Hurry." She ran over to the passage and opened it pushing Draco and Ginny through then following them in. Once they had shut the passage Hermione pulled the cloak off them and lit her wand. Draco and Ginny did the same.

They walked through the passage for nearly an hour. The passage ended behind the village hall. "The twins just live up this street. We'll be there in five minutes. I hope they're still awake." They walked to Hog's End quickly. Before Hermione could even knock the door was flung open by Percy.

"What are you doing out of Hogwarts at this hour? Why is _he_ here?" Percy demanded with a frown.

"Just let us in Percy!" Ginny pushed past her brother pulling Draco in behind her. Hermione followed them in. "Where are Fred and George? This is important."

"In the kitchen. What's so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell us?" Percy asked as they all went into the kitchen.

"Fred! George!" Ginny ran and hugged her brothers. "Everyone sit down. I've got some important news to tell you and I didn't really want you to find out tomorrow. Mum already knows the first part of what I'm gonna tell you but she doesn't know the second part. Only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok…First I want you all to promise not to react the way that Ron did." They groaned some objections but in the end they all agreed. They all knew what Ginny meant since Ron was known greatly for him temper.

"Damn….I wish that Bill and Charlie were here for this. Then everyone would know." Draco sighed.

"Percy! Floo Bill and Charlie! I want them here as well. It will be a whole lot easier if everybody finds out now." Percy went over to the fireplace and called Bill and Charlie. They both apparated into Hog's End moments later slightly frazzled. Once they had all settled down again she began her 'keep your temper' spiel.

"Why did you call us all here in the middle of the night Gin?" Bill asked sitting down next to Fred.

"First I want you all to know that Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend." Ginny paused waiting for a reaction.

"Is that all? You could have just wrote me a nice owl telling me this." Charlie laughed. "I mean the way you made it sound I thought maybe…" But he stopped. Ginny had taken off her coat and was standing in front of them all. They were all in shock.

George was the first to say anything. "Ginny?…Are you Pregnant?" She nodded.

"I wanted you all to know before mum finds out tomorrow. I mean I only just got her and Dad to accept that I'm dating Draco and now I have to tell her she's gonna be a grandma." She began to cry. "I just wanted you guys to know. I'm not sure I could handle losing you all…." She couldn't continue since she was crying too hard. Bill got up and pulled her into his arms.

"You're not gonna lose us. You're our only sister and we love you. Nothing could ever change that. I can say that I'm a little shocked but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Just calm down." He held her tightly as she cried. Once her tears had slowed and she had calmed he turned and addressed Draco. "I take it that you're Draco." He nodded in response. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. " He reached out and shook Draco's hand. "You seem like a decent guy….Even if you did get my baby sister pregnant."

"It wasn't my intention." Draco replied pulling Ginny to him. "We didn't plan this but were gonna make the best of it. I love her almost as much as you all do and I even love our babies." He kissed her forehead and then her belly.

"Di….Di….Did you say babies?" Fred stammered. "As in more then one?"

"Yep, were having triplets." Ginny answered her brother finally smiling again. "I always wanted to have a large family of my own, but I never expected it to get so large so fast." They all laughed at that. Ginny was so happy that they were all ok with this.

They all talked for an hour about how to properly give Molly Weasley the news that she was gonna be a grandma. While they were all talking Ginny fell asleep on Draco's lap once more. When the boys all realized that Ginny was asleep they started to question Draco about his intentions with their sister.

"Do you plan on marrying her? Or are you gonna leave her at the end of the school year?" Percy was the only one willing to ask the important questions.

"I want to marry her but we haven't really discussed that yet. And even if she doesn't want to marry me I'm gonna be part of these babies lives forever. As I said before I love her and I love the babies."

"What are you gonna do with your life once you finish school? Are you gonna get a job or are you gonna stay home and raise three babies on your own?" Bill wanted to know the practical information.

"I'd like to have a job that I could do from home so I could raise my own children but I don't know what yet. I'm already looking for a place here in Hogsmeade so that I can stay close to Ginny once I graduate Hogwarts."

The boys discussed Draco's future for another hour before Hermione told them it was nearly three in the morning and that they all need to get some sleep. She sent a note to Harry and Ron telling them that they were all staying at Hog's End and that they should come down after breakfast. She used Percy's owl to send the note.

Bill and Charlie apparated to their respective homes and Percy showed Hermione to one of the guestrooms. Draco carried Ginny into the sitting room and laid her on the couch then went off to get her some blankets. After he tucked her in on the couch he curled up with the remaining blankets on the floor and fell instantly asleep.


	6. The Ring

**Chapter Six: The Ring**

Ginny awoke early Saturday morning and screamed. She wasn't in her bed at Hogwarts. She was sleeping on some couch but she didn't realize where she was. Her scream awoke Draco who had been asleep on the floor next to her.

"What's wrong Gin? What is it?" Draco asked sleepily while putting his arms around her waist.

"Wh…wh…what are you doing here? Where are we?" Ginny stuttered in shock.

"Hog's End. You fell asleep while we were all talking last night and it was nearly three when we stopped. Hermione and Percy thought it was best for us to all just stay here for the night. No one really wanted to have to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"Oh…where's everyone else?"

"Upstairs sleeping I'd guess. I thought it best not to move you to much so we just stayed down here." He checked his watch. "Ron and Harry won't be here for another two hours so can we try and get in a little more sleep before then?" Ginny began to nod then she shook her head.

"Draco?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"What did I say last night?"

"That you plan on marrying me if I'll have you?"

"You heard that?" She nodded. "I love you Gin and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I realized it over the summer. We never really discussed our future together but with every letter you sent me I realized that I never wanted to be apart from you again. I didn't say anything in my letters because I worried that if I suddenly started talking about marriage you'd get upset and stop writing. I know that's silly, but I didn't want to lose you. I've already lost one of the women I love I didn't want to lose the other." Ginny giggled and threw her arms around Draco.

"You wouldn't lose me by talking about marriage. If you had I probably would have had an easier summer knowing that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." She began to cry into Draco's arms.

They sat there together for nearly five minutes before Draco swept Ginny off the couch and into his arms. He carried her over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fire, stepped in and said. "Malfoy Manor"

They both spun through the floo network until they were suddenly thrown out right into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Draco swept some stray ash off himself and Ginny then placed her gently on the couch. "I'll be right back. Don't move." And he ran off upstairs to his mother's old room. He went over to the hidden safe and pulled a small blue velvet box out. He placed the box in his pocket then went back downstairs to Ginny.

While he had been upstairs she had been examining the sitting room. She had never been to this part of Malfoy Manor before and was in awe of the sheer size of just the sitting room. It was almost as large as the common room in Gryffindor Tower. She had just begun to examine a portrait of what appeared to be the entire Malfoy family when Draco returned. "Draco is this your family?"

"Yeah. But that was painted before I was born. I don't even know most of the people in it. I think that most of them died or else they all just live in Sweden. My mother hates the cold so we never went to visit any of my Swedish family."

"That's to bad. Where did you go?"

"I just had to get something from my mother's room. We should head back to Hog's End now. I'll bet that people will be waking up soon and we don't want them to worry." Draco lifted Ginny again and they returned to Hog's End. Just as they were stepping out of the kitchen fireplace there was a knock at the door. Draco went and let Ron and Harry in while Ginny began working on making breakfast for everyone. She had just begun cooking the sausage and had nearly finished making the coffee when she heard someone fall out in the sitting room. She took the food off the stove and went to investigate.

When she entered the room she was shocked to see that Ron and Harry had both fainted and Draco was putting a small box into his pocket. "What happened here? And what's that in your pocket?" She demanded.

"Nothing…I was just talking to them and they both fainted. Why aren't you cooking? Everyone will be up soon and I think we should all eat well before your mum and dad arrive."

"You're lying to me. I just saw you put something in your pocket and I'm gonna guess that whatever it is, when those two saw it they fainted. Now just tell me what it is!" Ginny scowled at him.

"Just go make breakfast. You'll find out soon enough. I'm not lying I'm just…not telling you everything."

Ginny scowled at him some more then stomped off into the kitchen. Ginny returned to her cooking. By the time she had finished preparing breakfast everyone was awake and crowded around Draco in the sitting room. They were all talking in hushed tones at the other end of the room. Harry was the first to notice her and signaled for everyone to stop talking. "Is breakfast ready? We're starved. Ron and I came straight down after we woke up." Harry asked while walking towards her. When he reached her he pulled her to him and gave her a quick hug before going through the kitchen door behind her. One by one all her brothers and Hermione did the same thing. Once everyone else was in the kitchen Draco pulled Ginny over to the couch where she had slept the night before. After she was seated he got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Ginny, the past year and a half with you has been the happiest of my life. You were able to look over my past and help me to realize I didn't have to be like my father. You stood by me when everyone else turned away. This summer you made me realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Miss Virginia Ann Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a stunning garnet and emerald ring studded with tiny diamonds all around.

All Ginny could do was cry and nod while Draco placed the ring on her hand. "My mother gave me this ring before her trial. It's been in her family for years. It usually got passed down from mother to daughter but as I never had any sisters she wanted me to have it when I got married. She'd be happy to know that you got this ring. She really liked you. She's so happy that I found some one who loves me almost as much as she does." Once Ginny finally stopped crying she and Draco went and joined everyone else in the kitchen for breakfast.


	7. Tea Time Trouble

Chapter Seven: Tea Time Trouble

Breakfast was a very quiet meal that morning since everyone was thinking about what was going to happen when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived later that afternoon for tea. They all knew that Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to take the news of her daughter's pregnancy well. Percy was the first to finish his breakfast so he went off to get Bill and Charlie. It had been decided the night before that the entire Weasley family should be there to support Ginny.

Ginny was just finishing her third helping when Charlie and Bill arrived. They were both very shocked to see a ring on Ginny's finger. They knew that Draco was thinking about asking Ginny to marry him but they never expected him to do it so soon. They instantly lifted her into a double hug. It took Draco nearly ten minutes to get Bill and Charlie to put their baby sister down and let her finish eating her breakfast. Once she had finally finished eating everyone went into the sitting room.

Draco and Ron decided to play a game of chess while the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione discussed the best way to break the news to Molly. None of them were worried about how Arthur would react as he never raised his voice in anger at his children least of all at Ginny. After an hour of talking and Draco and Ron wining two games of chess each Ginny decided it was time for a nap. Percy and Draco escorted her upstairs to one of the guestrooms and she instantly fell asleep.

"Does she always fall asleep that quickly?" Draco asked as they went back downstairs.

"When she's tired she does. When she was younger she used to always fall asleep on the couch every time she sat down on it for more then five minutes." Percy laughed to himself. "Once when she was five she had sat down on the couch to let mum put her shoes on and before mum had even gotten the shoes on her feet she was out." Draco smiled at the image of a five year old Ginny asleep on a couch.

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning and talking. The Weasleys telling Draco about what Ginny was like when she was younger and about the Borrow. They were all so caught up in their conversations that no one even noticed that Ginny was awake and watching them all laughing and talking together. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of them all together like a big happy family. Ginny stood there listening to them tell stories about her as a baby and a young girl for a few minutes before she finally called attention to the fact that she was awake and quite hungry.

"So. What's for lunch or has everyone forgotten about that?" They all jumped when Ginny spoke. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at them. "I'm gonna go make myself some lunch. Would any of you like something to eat also?"

"I'll help you make lunch and the boys can continue their little chat." Hermione rose and walked with Ginny to the kitchen. It didn't take long for them to prepare a simple lunch for everyone.

Once everyone had eaten lunch and the dishes were all clean they decided that they might as well go into the village for a while before it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to arrive. Percy decided to stay home incase they should arrive early. Draco and Ginny decided to go to the Three Broomsticks' with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George went to Zonko's joke shop while Bill and Charlie went to Honeydukes. They returned to Hog's End an hour later, Ginny was getting worn out and it was almost time for tea.

While everyone was getting ready for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to arrive Ginny took another nap. No one bothered to wake her when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived either. They all decided it would be best for her to stay asleep for as long as possible. Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see Harry and Hermione there along with her two eldest sons. She rarely got to have all her children together at the same time anymore. Almost always one of them was off somewhere.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been at the house for nearly two hours before Draco finally went and woke Ginny. It took him a little bit to wake her and get her dressed for tea. They had decided to wait and have tea once she was awake. Since Ginny was still so tired Draco decided that he better carry her down to the dinning room for tea. Just as he was about to enter the dinning room Ginny stopped him.

"Put me down here. I think it would be best if you don't carry me in. My mum will instantly know that something's wrong and will get more upset then if we just walk in there and tell her up front." Ginny took a deep breath. "Are you ready to face the wrath of Molly Weasley?"

Draco just nodded and took her hand in his then pushed open the door. They were almost to their seats when Mrs. Weasley noticed her daughter's swollen belly. She was in a slight state of shock but quickly snapped out of it.

"How could no one have told me about this!?" She demanded. "I want an explanation now!" She turned on Harry and her sons. No one spoke for a few minutes unsure how to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Mum. Calm down. They only just found out today." Ginny responded motioning at her brothers. "If you're gonna get upset at anyone it should be me not them. They didn't know about this much before you did and we all agreed that it was my job to tell you not theirs"

"Well I'm utterly outraged that you would be so stupid Ginny. You're not even out of school. What were you thinking? Oh wait you probably weren't. And you," She turned and faced Draco now. "How dare you steal my baby girl's childhood away from her. You're probably gonna leave her once you graduate, aren't you?" She shook her head in anger. "I can't deal with this right now. Arthur, we're leaving." And with that they both apparated out of the house.


	8. Sleeping Drought

Chapter Eight: Sleeping Drought

Ginny began to cry as her parents left. She knew that her mum wouldn't take this very well but she never expected them to leave so quickly. Molly Weasley always let her opinion be known when she didn't approve of something her children did. That was the shortest she had yelled about anything in her life. This upset Ginny more then the thought of being disowned by her family. She could deal with her mother yelling but not knowing what her mother really thought and felt scared her.

"Don't worry Gin." Ron comforted her. "She'll come around soon enough. I bet by next week she'll be fussing over you again."

Ginny smiled through her tears but didn't say anything. She wanted to believe Ron but wasn't sure if he was right. He was probably just saying that to calm her down. Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"It's all gonna be ok. You'll see. If she hasn't spoken with you by the end of next week I promise we'll go and talk to her. Now please calm down and eat something. We don't need you getting sick on us right now." Ginny tried to argue but Draco wouldn't let her. He led her to her seat and began to fill her plate with food. She continued to cry for another five minutes before she was calm enough to eat her food.

"Thanks." Ginny said to her brothers. "I don't think I would have been able to face her if it weren't for all of you being here with me."

"Don't worry about it Gin. We'd never make you face mum alone with something this big. We may not always act like we care but we really do." Fred assured her. "And if you want one of us there with you when you talk to mum next. We'll all be there in a heart beat."

The rest of her brothers nodded at this. "Thanks. I'm glad that you all care so much. And don't think I won't hold you to that promise." They all laughed, even Ginny.

"I'm sorry to break up this bonding time up but the four of us need to be back at the castle in an hour. It was really nice of you boys to let us stay here last night and we promise to come and visit again during the next Hogsmeade visit." Hermione stated as she rose from her seat and put her coat on.

"I'll walk you all back to the castle." Charlie said. "I've got some business to discuss with Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid so it won't be out of the way for me. I just have to apparate back to my flat for a few things first then I'll be ready to walk you all up." And with that he left.

After Charlie left the dinning room was a furry of limbs. Everyone was either trying to help Ginny out of her chair or put on her cloak or just trying to hug her good bye. It took five minutes for them all to be ready. When Charlie arrived they all left quickly before Fred and George could begin smothering Ginny with hugs again.

It only took them twenty minutes to get back to the castle since Charlie was carrying Ginny. Charlie said good bye to them at the entrance and went off to see Hagrid. Harry and Ron had two Potions and Transfigurations essays to write so they went off to Gryffindor tower to do them. Hermione and Draco had already finished theirs yesterday and Ginny was beginning to feel her morning sickness come on so they took her up to the hospital wing to get her potion. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey was treating a nasty bite on Neville right arm.

"What happened Nev?" Ginny asked, a slight hint of alarm in her voice.

"Oh nothing." Neville blushed when he saw them all standing there staring at him. "I was down in the green houses helping Professor Sprout and I got to close to the Venemous Tentacula and it bit me." Madam Pomfrey had finished applying the salve to his arm and was wrapping it in bandages.

"You'll be perfectly fine now. Come back in the morning for me to change the wrappings." Neville nodded, said good bye and quickly left. "Ah. Miss Weasley. Beginning to feel ill again?" Ginny nodded. "Why don't you take a seat on one of the beds and I'll bring you some more potion."

Ginny sat down on the nearest bed and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Madam Pomfrey came hustling back with a steaming vile of potion. "Now drink that all up and then you should probably go up to your dorm and get some sleep. You look like you could use the sleep. I think I'll give Miss Granger a small vile of sleeping drought to give you to help you get the rest you seem to need." She went off again while Ginny drank the potion. "Just give her a few drops of this on her tongue and she should sleep for at least eight hours." She handed Hermione a small pink vile. "Oh! She probably should come and see me tomorrow for a check up. Good night dears."

The three of them left and headed up to Gryffindor tower. This time Hermione didn't make Draco stand away from the portrait of the fat lady as she gave the password. They all walked into the common room and found Ron and Harry playing a game of exploding snap with Seamus and Neville.

"How's you arm feeling Longbottom?" Draco asked in concern.

"Ok I guess….Hey what are you doing up here?" Neville turned to Draco in shock.

"I'm Head Boy. I'm allowed to go into any of the towers if I see a need to. This evening I had to escort Ginny up to her dorm on orders from Madam Pomfrey and I thought I should also check up on you since I was coming this way." Draco retorted.

"He's also here because we have some school issues to discuss before the prefects meeting tomorrow night." Hermione added then turned to Ron. "I'm going to take your sister up to my room for the evening. Madam Pomfrey wants me to give her a sleeping drought so I think it's best if she were to sleep in my room tonight. You and Harry should probably get back to work and Neville you really shouldn't be playing exploding snaps while your arm is all bandaged. You don't want it to get infected do you?" Hermione stood there staring at them waiting for someone to argue with her. Oddly no one did. Ron and Harry went back to their table and began to work on their essays and Neville went over to the table and began his Herbology homework. At some point while Hermione was lecturing everyone else, Seamus had gone up to his dorm room.

"We should probably get this one up to bed and begin our little planing meeting I guess." Draco replied as he lifted Ginny off her feet. Hermione nodded and they went up to her room. Hermione gave Ginny a drop of the sleeping drought and laid her down on the bed. Once Ginny was asleep Draco and Hermione went into the sitting room. They had already finished their plan for the prefects meeting so Draco had no clue what was left to discuss about that. He sat on the couch waiting for Hermione to say something.

"You're probably wondering what we could possibly have left to discuss about the perfects meeting?" Draco nodded. "I just told Neville that to make him leave you alone. I figured that would seem like a believable reason for you to be in the dorm. I figured you'd want to stay with her tonight so I had to give you a cover story."

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess." Draco concluded. They both sat there in silence for some time before there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione yelled through the door.

"It's just Ron and I. I forgot how to open this damn thing. Can you let us in." Harry called through the door. Hermione rose and let them in.

"So? Is she asleep?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Draco.

"Yeah. She was out almost as soon as she hit the pillow. She probably didn't need the drought but I gave it to her just in case." Hermione replied as she and Harry sat in the chairs.

"Should you really have given it to her if she was nearly asleep already?" Ron asked.

"I did just as Madam Pomfrey told me to do. She's been doing this for years and knows what she's doing. Just stop worrying Ron. Ginny's sleeping peacefully and will be right as rain in the morning. If you don't believe me go in and check on her yourself." Hermione told him.

Once Ron had checked on his sister and had seen she was alright he returned to the sitting room. They were all up until one in the morning playing chess and discussing their essays. Ron and Harry had finally finished writing their Potions essays and were nearly done with the ones for transfiguration. Ron went in and checked on his sister one last time before he and Harry left for their dorm to sleep. Hermione decided to sleep on the couch and let Draco take the bed with Ginny. They were all so exhausted they fell instantly asleep.


	9. Quidditch

**Chapter Nine: Quidditch**

Ginny awoke the following morning just before noon. She was shocked to find Draco asleep in bed beside her. She didn't remember him being there when she fell asleep. Ginny decided that she should get up and find Hermione then maybe go have some breakfast. She wasn't hungry, but she knew she had to eat. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book when Ginny walked into the sitting room.

"Morning Ginny. Did you sleep well?" Hermione greeted her with a smile. Ginny just nodded and sat down on the couch. "Ron and Harry just left to get some food from Dobby. Your brother has been in here checking on you since eight o'clock this morning."

Ginny laughed. "That's Ron alright. He's been like this for as long as I can remember. Always the protective older brother. I used to find it annoying but now I find it to be kinda sweet."

"That is sweet. I did have to keep him from trying to wake you up every time he came into check on you. He wasn't too happy to find Draco in the same bed as you, but he calmed down quickly. He'll be so happy to see you finally awake. He kept worrying that you wouldn't wake up or that the sleeping drought I gave you would hurt the babies. He may not act like he's happy about the babies but really he is." Just then Ron and Harry returned with lunch. Ron ran straight for Ginny.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was beginning to think you wouldn't ever wake up."

"Calm down Ron. I'm fine. Yesterday was just stressful and I needed the extra sleep. Also you know that Hermione wouldn't ever give me anything that could hurt me or the babies." She kissed her brother's forehead. "I'm gonna go wake Draco then we'll all eat our lunch."

Draco wasn't too happy to be woken up but when Ginny told him it was after noon he nearly jumped out of bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?"

"I only just woke up myself and Ron and Harry just brought up some lunch for us all. So, lets go eat." Ginny half dragged Draco out of bed and into the sitting room.

"Morning sleepy head. What shall you have? We've got roast beef, ham or turkey." Harry said as they walked in.

"I'll take two turkeys and a roast beef." Ginny told him as she returned to her seat on the couch.

"I guess I'll have a ham." Yawned Draco.

They all ate in silence, only speaking to ask for more juice or sandwiches. It was one thirty when they had finished their lunch and went down to the common room. Neville and Colin were the only ones in there at the time. Neville's arm wasn't wrapped anymore and the bite mark on his arm was barely noticeable.

"Morning Colin. Morning Nev." Ginny greeted him. "Your arm looks so much better today."

"Morning? It's nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. Are you just getting up?" Colin looked up from his work to address Ginny.

"Yes, I am just getting up. I had a busy day and I wasn't feeling very well last night and felt I deserved to sleep in. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sorry Ginny. I'm just giving you a hard time. Of course, you deserve to sleep in on the weekend. Well I've got to go down to the library and finish some homework. See you guys latter." Colin waved to them all and went out the portrait hole.

"Oh! Gin," Hermione suddenly said. "Madam Pomfrey wanted me to bring you down to see her this morning. I totally forgot about it until just now. Could you take her down to the hospital wing Neville? I'd do it myself but I've got to go see Professor McGonagall about some of the first years."

"Sure, I guess. But why can't Ron or Harry do it? Or even Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Ron and I have quidditch practice right now and Draco has to go make sure the Slytherins haven't destroyed their dungeon since he's been gone. She really needs to see Madam Pomfrey and we don't want her going down there alone." Harry told him as they all left Gryffindor tower. "Oh, could you also bring her down to the pitch afterwards."

"That makes sense. I'll take her down there and make sure she makes it down to the quidditch pitch when she's done. Well, we'll see you guys in a little bit." Neville said good bye to Harry and Ron.

Neville kept trying to get Ginny to tell him why she had to see Madam Pomfrey, but she wouldn't answer. Ginny and Draco hadn't told anyone about the babies yet and they weren't ready for the whole school to know. Madam Pomfrey took Ginny into the back room to do her exam. She told Ginny that she and the babies were doing well and that her morning or rather evening sickness should probably pass in a few days. She also told her that soon she wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she was pregnant. She was already beginning to show slightly in her school robes. No one had noticed yet but that wouldn't last much longer.

Ginny was free to go twenty minutes later. She and Neville walked down to the quidditch pitch in silence. Neville had decided that Ginny would tell him what was wrong when she saw fit. Right before they reached the pitch Ginny stopped Neville.

"Nev, you know how before I wouldn't tell you why I had to go see Madam Pomfrey?" He nodded. "Well Draco and I weren't gonna tell anyone outside of our family just yet but you're my friend and I feel like I should tell you what going on." She took a deep breath then told him. "I'm pregnant and I had to go see Madam Pomfrey so that she could make sure the babies are doing ok and that I'm doing ok. I figured I might as well tell you before the whole school knows. You're one of my best friends"

Neville stood there in shock. It took a little bit before he was able to find his voice again.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming. I mean, I knew something was up, but I never thought it could be something like this. This does explain your sudden increase in appetite and you feeling sick for the past week. How do you feel right now?"

"I'm fine right now. I only really feel sick in the evenings. I am a bit nervous though. I've got to go tell the team that I can't play this season and why I can't play. Would you mind coming with me when I tell them? I mean yes Harry and Ron know but the more people with me who know the easier it will be."

"Of course. I'll stay with you. You're my friend and friends are there when you need them. I am still so shocked…wait I just realized you said babies. Are you having twins?"

"Nope, much worse, triplets."

"Wow! We should probably get down to the pitch before practice is over." They continued their walk.

The moment Ron saw Ginny approaching he signaled to Harry who called a time out so that they could talk to Ginny. When the boys reached them Ginny quickly assured them that everything was alright with her and the babies. She also asked Harry if he could call practice short, so she could talk to the whole team and explain why she wasn't gonna be playing this year. Harry told the team that practice was over, but that Ginny needed to tell them something important. The entire team gathered around Ginny on the field.

"I've got two really important things to tell you all. I'm not going to be playing on the team this year." As the team began to ask her why Ginny held up her hands for silence. Once the team had quieted down she continued. "I'm not going to be able to play this year because I'm pregnant." The whole team gasped then they all hugged her at once. By the time the team had finished hugging and congratulating Ron and her it was nearly time for tea with Hagrid. The team finally headed back to the castle while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville went over to Hagrid's hut to have tea.


	10. Tragedy

**Chapter Ten: Tragedy**

Tea was as it always was. Hagrid asking them all about their first week of classes, Hagrid's rock cakes and Fang slobbering over everyone. Hagrid wasn't pleased to see Draco show up, but he softened up after Draco thoroughly apologized for everything he had done to Hagrid over the past six years. The only weird thing was right as they were getting ready to leave Charlie showed up. They would have stayed to talk with him, but Ginny needed to go eat and it was nearly dinnertime. For the first time all week they all ate dinner at their own house tables and then went straight to bed after. They were all exhausted from the weekend and classes began again tomorrow.

Classes were as they always were, long and boring. They were all so glad when Friday came around. Even Ginny was excited about the up coming weekend. On Thursday Ginny had received an owl from her father and he was coming to see her on Saturday. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her father last week at tea so him coming to see her was the best news in the world to her now. She loved her father and wanted to know how he was dealing with all this and with her Mum. She and Draco had also been given permission to go and see his mother on Sunday. She was now at a new wizarding prison only a couple hours away from Hogwarts.

Everything was beginning to look up for Ginny finally. She hadn't been able to get her mother to talk to her yet, but she knew her father would do everything he could to get Molly to come around. After classes on Friday, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go for a swim in the lake. Ginny wasn't quite ready for the whole school to know about the babies yet so her and Draco just sat on the shore of the lake watching the others. Neville joined them down by the lake an hour later dressed to swim.

"Why aren't you two swimming? This may be the last chance we'll have to swim until May." Neville asked them.

"Draco doesn't like to swim and I'm just not ready for the whole school to know about the babies quite yet." Ginny replied then laid down on the grass to sun herself and fell instantly asleep.

Ginny had been asleep for two hours when she was suddenly awoken by a sharp blinding pain in her stomach. She was screaming so loudly that Draco would have sworn that someone was trying to kill her. Ron and Neville were the first ones out of the water to reach her side. She was in so much pain all she could do was scream. When Hermione reached Ginny's side she saw that Ginny was going into convolutions.

"We've got to get her to the hospital wing now before the babies get hurt." Hermione screamed over Ginny's voice then muttering a few spells, summoned up a stretcher and put Ginny in a full body bind.

They ran all the way up to the hospital wing knocking over a lot of students along the way. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey had them take Ginny into the back room and place her on the bed. They kept the body bind on her while Hermione explained what had happened. The moment the charm was taken off Ginny they knew she would begin to scream again.

"Do you have that sleeping drought I gave you for her?" Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione as she handed a list of potions to Draco. "I also will need you to retrieve these from Professor Snape for me Mr. Malfoy." As Draco ran off to get the potions from Snape, Hermione pulled the vile out of her pocket and handed it to Madam Pomfrey.

Once Draco and Professor Snape returned with the different potions Madam Pomfrey began connecting most of them to Ginny's arm through an IV of sorts. Once she was done connecting the IV's and had given Ginny some sleeping drought she took the body bind off Ginny.

"Thank you, Professor." She said to Snape.

"Any time Poppy. Those ones should last you a day or two but if you need more I've still got some." Then Snape left.

Ron and Draco stood there staring at Madam Pomfrey waiting for her to tell them something, anything. They both hated not knowing what was going on with Ginny. They both feared the worst. Madam Pomfrey seeing the look of fear on both their faces tried to reassure them. After trying to convince the boys that Ginny would be ok for nearly an hour she gave up.

"It's nearly time for dinner so you five should go and eat. I need to examine her fully to figure out what happened. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley you may come back after dinner to check on her and I'll also give you two the results of my examination. The rest of you can visit her again tomorrow." Then she shooed them all out of the hospital wing.

The five of them sat at the Gryffindor table just picking at their food. None of them could eat. They were so worried about Ginny and the babies. After sitting there for half an hour not eating, Ron and Draco decided to return to Ginny's side. They both ran to the hospital wing. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey was still examining Ginny. They had to wait in her office for her to finish. They only had to wait five more minutes before Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Mr. Weasley you may go in and see her now. I need to speak to you for a moment before you go in Mr. Malfoy." Ron went in reluctantly and Draco sat back down knowing whatever he was about to hear wasn't going to be good. "I fear that Miss Weasley has lost one of the babies and may very well lose them all. She'll need to be transferred to St. Mungos tonight if we have any hope for the other two babies to live. I've already sent word to her parents and they should be here shortly. I've already arranged for an ambulance to come pick her up and for you and Mr. Weasley to go with her if you wish." Just then Molly Weasley came running trough the office door.

"Where's my baby?" She demanded then saw Ron standing in the doorway to the back room and went rushing past him to her daughter. The moment she saw Ginny connected to all the potions she began sobbing.


End file.
